1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic powder spray gun comprising a pistol body with a handle and a trigger, as well as connections for compressed air and high voltage. The gun comprises a pistol tube secured to the pistol body and having an electrode located at the front end thereof which is connected to the high voltage terminal via an electrical line passing through the pistol body and the pistol tube. A powder channel is provided for the powder-air mixture to be sprayed which penetrates the pistol tube and discharges towards the outside at the front end thereof. A powder cup, attached to the rear end of the pistol tube and having a conveying tube located therein and entering a bore is provided, whereby the conveying tube connects to the powder channel and the air bore is in communication with the compressed air connection via a compressed air feed line extending in the pistol body and the powder cup comprises a removable cover which is secured to the pistol tube in an easily-detachable manner and is penetrated by the conveying tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powder spray guns of the type generally set forth above have been known for quite some time, for example from the German published application No. 25 14 160, and are commercially available. The advantage of these spray guns is that no separate powder preparation system and no connecting hose from such a system to the spray gun are required because the powder to be sprayed is located in the powder cup attached to the spray gun and is also prepared ready for spraying at that location. Of course, the supply of powder to be accommodated in the powder cup is limited, so that such cup guns are poorly suited in some instances, for example when a great powder throughput or longer spraying times are required, and are replaced by other guns which have a connection to a powder preparation system located at a remote location. Conversely, however, it can also occur that a cup gun would be preferable for special spraying purposes over the existing, cup-free powder gun connected to a remote powder preparation system.